Ken, I Want More
by Luna's Meow
Summary: For those that liked my other story He Gave Me The World. It and this was written by my sister a while back and I'm posting them for her. They were written quite a while ago however, so they will not be edited.


Amy, Lita, Serena, Mina, and Raye were all sitting around outside the

ice cream parlor. They were all talking about the return to school in a

few days. Amy was ecstatic. The others were a bit more...blah about the

whole thing.

Serena: Well at least we'll all be going to the same school now.

Mina: Yeah, all our schools combine into the high school. (pretend)

Lita: So, Raye and Mina, whose the cutest guy in your schools. I've

already checked out everybody in crossroads.

Raye: All the guys in my school were jerks.

Mina: There's a couple cute ones in my school, but they're really full

of themselves. I hate that.

Lita: But remember we have all of 10th 11th and 12th to check out. Hehe,

this will be a fun year after all.

Serena: Well I already know that the cutest guy in the whole school next

year will be Darien. (whose in 11th in this story)

A sweat drop formed on everybody when she said that like it was a fact.

Amy: Who else will we know next year in other grades?

Lita: Well Chad's in 11th with Darien, and Ken is in 10th.

Mina: Ahhhh, so we all know who Lita thinks will be the cutest guy in

the whole school. So ya think he'll ask ya out this year?

Lita: Oh, get off it Mina. Ken and I are just good friends. Nothing

more. I've never even thought of him in any other way.

Lita blushed a little at this last remark then she slightly grinned.

That gave it all away, that and a little past info.

Serena: Well, we were going to save you the embarrassment and not tell

you this, but I think since you're drowning in D-nile river we shall

tell you after all.

Lita: Tell me what?

Raye: That last sleep over you were talking in your sleep and you said

in a rather loud voice 'Ken don't let go...I need your love' Kind of

gets ya right here.

Raye wiped a pretend tear drop from her eye. Lita was crimson red. She

new she talked in her sleep, but not about Ken!

Mina: We may tease ya Lites, but you know that if you ever want to come

to us for support we'll be there. We're your best friends, besides Ken,

and we've all been through a little or big heart break here or there.

And we've all been confronted with a crush that we don't know how to

handle. That is except stonewall Amy.

Amy stuck her tongue out playfully. Lita really did feel consoled by her

friend's words. The truth was that she did have a major crush on Ken.

She had for a while now. It was like one day he was just Ken, and the

next he was this mature, funny, and sympathetic guy that was always

there for her. Not to mention he was a major hunk. Lita didn't want to

tell Ken because if things didn't work out she knew it could never be

the same. But still.

Ken was at home cleaning his room and preparing for the school days

right around the corner. This was going to be a great year for him. Lita

was going to be in his school again. Now he didn't have to worry about

her as much. Ever since her parents died she had gotten herself into a

lot of trouble, and he had gotten her out. Things seemed to have gotten

better for Lita since she switched schools, though. She made great

friends and hadn't gotten into that many fights. But he still wanted to

be there by her side just in case.

Ken: (thinking) This will be great. Just like old times. Well, not

exactly like old times. In old times I thought of Lita more like a

pal..or a very tough sister. Now she seems more of a... beautiful woman.

No! Ken stop thinking that. It's just same old Lita. Only now she's

taller, stronger, fuller busted. AAHHHH! Stop thinking like that you

pervert! IT'S JUST SAME OLD LITA! Only..it's as if one day she was the

little girl I played with at recess, and the next she's a mature, funny,

and sympathetic girl that was always there for him. Not to mention she's

a major babe.

The first day of school went like clockwork. Amy ran home after to study

(no one knew what exactly, the teachers hadn't given them any material

yet) Serena got lost 3 times in the new school and was late. ( she's

once again labeled as a ditz in school) Mina flirted with every single

guy (so it seemed), but she had gotten the most guys phone numbers out

of the group, and a crowd of guys had followed her to lunch refusing to

leave until she promised to call them. Raye was in command and had the

respect and worship of half the school. (the other half thinking she was

too bossy) And Lita...Lita had been followed all day by a certain rainy

day man. That was o.k by her. They walked and talked like they had never

gone to separate schools. After school all the girls gathered around

outside to chat about their day.

Amy: I'd like to stay guys, but I gotta study, study, study!

Raye: And Greg's suppose to call today and she doesn't want to miss it.

Serena: Ooo, look it's Darien. Hi Muffin.

Darien: Hey Meatball head. How was your first day of this jungle.

Serena: Horrible, I'll tell you all about it over a milk shake.

Darien laughed. Ken walked over to the group. Lita introduced him to

Darien, he knew everybody else.

Ken: So Lites, want me to walk ya home? (jokingly) You can tell me all

about the stupid things I'm sure you did today.

Lita: You should know, you followed me all day.

Ken: (laughing) Busted. C'mon.

The two of them left, lost in their own world. The rest of the group

watched them leave sighing at how dense a person could be.

Darien: Man, that guy's gone.

Serena: Gone where?

Darien: I mean he's totally in love with Lita. He follows her, he

offered to walk her home...

Raye: Yeah, but they've been really good friends for ever. It might just

be a protective older brother type of thing.

Darien: He didn't take his eyes away from her long enough to blink. I

know the symptoms all to well. Give them a bit more time. You just might

see a change in their relationship.

Serena: I hope so. Lita deserves to have a guy who won't ever leave her.

Lita and Ken walked to Lita's house happily. They talked about the

different teachers, how big the school is, and other stuff like that.

Earlier that day Ken had seen her talking to a boy he had never seen

before. Every time Lita got a new boyfriend he felt as is his heart

would just explode with jealousy. He didn't think he could stand to see

her with another guy again. He really didn't think he could stand to

watch her get hurt again, either. It hurt him twice as much.

Ken: Soooo, who was that guy I saw you talking to? Got a new boyfriend

already.

Lita: Who? I talked to a lot of guy's today, Ken. And no I do not have a

boyfriend already. For once I didn't even see anyone I could have a

crush on.

Ken: (thinking) Thank God (aloud) No one looked like one of your old

boyfriends huh?

Lita: (playfully punching him) Jerk. If you weren't such a great friend

I'd beat you up.

The next day at school Ken saw Lita by the water fountain. He went over

to talk to her.

Ken: (Thinking)she looks so pretty in her school uniform, heck she looks

pretty in every thing. (aloud) Hi Lita. Ready for another day of fun at

school.

Lita: If this is fun I don't even want to know what torture is.

Ken laughed and Lita said she had to go to class early. The truth was

she just thought he looked way to cute in his school uniform and she

didn't want to accidentally say anything about it that she'd regret. Ken

stood there looking at her walk away then his friend Tom walked over to

him.

Tom: Whoa, who was that? She's a major babe.

Ken: Don't talk about her that way.

Tom: Oh, sorry, I didn't realize that she was yours.

Ken: She's not, I just think she deserves better than that.

Tom: I think I just might be giving that girl a call. She's got a major

possibilities in the bra area. If you get what I mean.

Ken couldn't control himself. He wasn't going to let this guy get to

Lita in that way, or any way. He held Tom by the collar and threw him

against the wall. Tom punched Ken in the eye and then jumped on him

while he was down. They rolled around the floor yelling at each other.

Some kid: Fight!

Ken: You have no right to talk about her like that.

Tom: She's not yours. I can do whatever I want with her.

The teachers came and broke up the fight. By this time the two boys had

created a bit of a crowd. Including all the sailor scouts, minus Lita

who was at the other end of the school, and Darien. The principal came

and talked to the two boys who were both in need of the nurse. He

decided to have a conference in the nurses office to straighten

everything out. Serena decided to track down Lita and tell her what

happened.

Serena: Lita..man I ran the whole school trying to find you.

Lita: What's wrong? Is it sailor business?

Serena: (still catching her breath) N..no. It's..Ken.. he got into a

fight..

Lita: What! That's not like Ken! Is he alright!

Serena: I don't know. The principal is having a conference with him and

the other guy in the nurses office.

Lita took off full speed to the nurses office. She didn't care what the

principal said. She was going to be there beside Ken now, just like he

was there beside her for all the fights she had gotten into.

Principal: Now what was the name of the girl you were fighting over?

Ken: (seeing Lita at the door) Lita!

Principal: O.k, I'm going to send for her.

Lita: No need.

Lita ran over to Ken and knelt down by his chair. He seemed alright, but

really shaken up.

Lita: Ken, why were you fighting, are you o.k, what was that about

anyway, what were you thinking...

Ken: Lita, slow down before you have a stroke. It was about nothing, you

better get back to class.

Principal: I think this young lady has the right to know that the fight

was about her.

Lita: What! What do you mean?

Principal: Now the way I understand this is that Thomas here was saying

some rather...ungentlemanly things about you, and Ken took it upon

himself to be your knight in shining armor.

Tom: Even though he had no right since he isn't your boyfriend.

Lita: (noticing Tom for the first time) You slime! How dare you punch

Ken! And say whatever you did about me.

Lita was about to get up to practically kill Tom when Ken held her arm

down.

Ken: How many times do I have to tell you to control yourself.

Lita: Look who's talking.

Principal: Now I'm afraid I'm going to have to call you parents. This

will also cause a suspension for the both of you.

Lita: No! It was because of me. Please, don't punish Ken for trying to

be a good friend.

Principal: Well, fine. I'll call your parents and you'll each serve a

detention. Tom, you come with me. I want to talk to you about something

else in my office. You two..hurry and get to class. After you work

things out.

Lita: Work what out? Oh, well he's gone now. (suddenly laughing) This is

the most ironic thing I've ever heard.

Ken: What?

Lita: You lecture me for getting into fights, then you get into one

because of me.

Ken: Lita, it wasn't your fault at all. I just..when he said those

things I couldn't control myself. I couldn't let anyone ever hurt you

like that.

Lita: Thank you Ken, but I wouldn't have gone out with him anyway.

Ken: Why?

Lita: Ken, let me ask you something.

Ken: What?

Lita: After this do want to go back to the way things always were?

Ken: Yeah, of course. I wouldn't give up our friendship for anything in

the world.

Lita: Neither would I. But Ken, when I heard that you were fighting over

me my heart did little flips. I know you probably don't feel the same

way, but I need to tell you. Ken, I want more. I want more than just the

best of friends. I dunno, maybe I'm being greedy, but I can't keep these

feelings inside anymore.

Lita started to cry softly. She thought that she had just ruined her

forever friendship. Then she felt Ken's hand lifting her chin up.

Ken: I've felt the same way for ages. I just didn't want to ruin what we

had. Please Lita, tell me this isn't a dream.

Lita: I'm not sure myself.

The nurse walked in and gives them both a pass to go back to class. The

moment is ruined. But at least it was there.

Lita: Well, I go this way. I'll see you. And thanks again.

Ken: (grabbing Lita's list) Wait! Lita, after all that you're just going

to walk away?

Lita: What should I do?

Ken: Say that you'll meet me in the park at 8:00 tonight. That should

give us both time to think.

Lita: Tonight. Ken, I want you to know I meant everything I said in

there.

Ken: Me too, Lita. Me too.

After school Lita raced to where her and her friends always meet. She

saw them all waiting there Darien too.

Lita: (out of breath) EMERGENCY!

All: What?

Lita: I either just did the smartest or the stupidest thing of my life.

Oh, gawd what am I going to do.

Mina: Lita, calm down. Now tell us what happened.

Lita: (glancing at Darien) Is he trustworthy?

Serena: Of course. He's one of us now.

Darien: I won't tell a soul. Besides, maybe I can help.

Lita: O.k here it goes.

Lita poured her heart out. She told them everything from the time she

was at the water fountain until Ken told her to meet him. The others

politely listened until Lita was done and she burst out in tears.

Mina: Lita, listen to me. You did the right thing. If you never told Ken

how you felt 10, 20, or however many years from now, when your both

grown up and married you would look back and always wonder what would

have happened if you would have spoke up. Do you want to live your life

like that?

Lita: (sniffling) No, I just don't want to lose a friend.

Darien: Just because you gained a love doesn't mean you'll lose a

friendship. In fact it could make it even stronger.

Lita: Ya think so?

They all nodded. Then Serena grabbed Lita's arm and called to the other

girls.

Serena: C'mon we got to pick out your outfit.

8:00 came. Lita went to the park and sat at the bench her and Ken always

sat on together. She decided to wear her white, short jumper dress with

the neon green shirt underneath. She did look good. Ken noticed that

right away.

Ken: Hi, sorry I'm late, but I had a hard time explaining to Mom why I

was going to the park at 8:00 on a school night.

Lita: I understand. So...

Ken: No Lita don't do this. We're not going to lose our communication

skills right when we need them most. We've always been able to talk to

each other. This should be no different.

Lita: Ken, there's only one question to be answered. Do you think that

you love me enough to risk our friendship.

Ken: I know I do. I can feel it in my heart that we're soul mates.

Lita: Ken, I want to try. I want to give you all the love that I have. I

have so much I need to give.

Ken: Then I will except your love and in return give you mine. I know

that it will equal if not surpass the love that you give me.

Lita: We're not going to be one of those couples that argue about who

loves who the most.

Ken: I'd rather prove my love in a different way.

Ken could see that Lita was on the verge of tears. He wrapped his arms

around her. She could feel his warmth against her body. His arms felt so

strong. No other guy had ever held her like this. It felt so good. Lita

wanted to stay like this forever. And in the back of her mind she knew

that their love would.

Lita: Ken, in all my life I have never been kissed by someone who loved

me.

Ken: Then can I be the first.

Lita looked up at Ken. His warm eyes danced with affection. He leaned

down and cupped her chin in his hand. Lita felt his comforting lips

against her own. It made her lips tingle. She slowly responded to the

kiss. Wrapping her arms around his neck she ran her fingers through his

hair. The feeling that they both received was unexplainable. It felt so

right. Like any other kiss in the past was only there to be practice for

this very kiss. And the sensation that surged through Lita's whole body

when she felt Ken lightly caressing the inside of her mouth. She slid

her hand down now on his chest. They only stopped when they heard two

little boys approach them.

Boy 1: How long do ya think they can keep at it.

Boy 2: They need to breath sometime.

Lita and Ken both ended the kiss laughing. They looked up to see the two

boys staring at them. Then the one gave them a thumbs up sign.

Ken: Don't you boys have to be getting home now. It's late.

Boy 1: O.k Mister, we get the point.

The two boys ran away giggling. Lita looked at Ken and they both

giggled themselves.

Lita: Well that's never happened to me before.

Ken: The feeling I got from that kiss never happened to me before. I

love you Lita. I always will, too.

Lita: I love you, Ken. For always. Now, you'd better get home before

you're mother has a conniption. But before you go, Ken, I want more.

Lita and Ken gave each other kisses good-bye and went there separate

ways. And for the first time neither wanted more.


End file.
